The present invention relates to a method of and a device for treatment of electroconductive waste water.
More particularly, it relates to a method and a device for treatment of waste water which have a relatively high electroconductivity resulting from the presence in them of inorganic acids, alkalis and salt.
They are especially recommended for waste water a) from galvanic processes during chemical and electrochemical treatment of steel (chromizing, passivation, etching, etc.), b) from production of microelectronic elements such as printed circuit, e) for waste water containing hydroxides of heavy metals, d) for waste water containing oil, fat, petroleum, products of organic synthesis, paints, finely dispersed suspended products, and products having a hydraulic size up to 0.01 mm/sec, as well as for combinations of the above.
Methods of and device for waste water treatment are known in many modifications. It is advisable to provide new and improved methods and devices of this type.